Caught
by nebula2
Summary: Sometimes there are things that you wish you hadn't seen.


AN: This story was written for the Valentine's Challenge on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. I had every intention on challenging myself and actually write a 'inter-team relationship' story but given as Prentiss is the only main character(I don't consider Seaver a main character yet) I can't write under normal circumstances, I wasn't about to try that. The fact that part of it happens on Valentine's Day is probably the only Valentine thing about it, and I'm probably stretching the main character rule, this was the best I could do. Hope you get a few laughs out of it if nothing else. Hope everyone else has more fun with this challenge than I did.

Pairing: Reid/Prentiss Prompts: One (By U2); heart shaped sweet tarts, sterling roses, boxers with hearts on them

Disclaimer: Characters of Criminal Minds do not belong to me, I am only borrowing them.

* * *

It had been a long few days. Tracking the UnSub had resulted in the team having to split into two teams, but they had caught him. The plus was that they had caught him before he had killed his latest victim, Mandy Jones. With it being February 13th, Mandy and her fiancee would be reunited for Valentine's Day, though it probably wouldn't be the celebration that either one of them were expecting. It was on that note that Reid, Prentiss, and Morgan were flying from Oregon to St. Paul where the case had begun. At St. Paul the rest of the team would join them on the plane for the return flight to Virginia.

Reid sat in one of the window seats, looking out into the darkness surrounding them. A flash of lighting in the distance momentarily lit up the clouds below them. Across the table from him, Morgan sat with his headphones on, fingers tapping to the music he was hearing.

Standing up, Reid headed for the back of the plane to the bathroom. He passed by Prentiss who was napping across the seats along one side of the plane. He entered the small bathroom. It wasn't long before he was leaving it again, though he didn't get far. As he opened the door he found his path blocked by Morgan. The sounds of U2's song "One" could faintly be heard through the headphones that were now around Morgan's neck.

"You know you still haven't proved to me that you're wearing them," Morgan told the younger agent.

"What am I suppose to do, drop my pants for you?" Reid countered.

"That's one way to do it," Morgan replied. Reid shot him a skeptical look but Morgan wasn't about to back down. "Come on, Reid. You lost the bet and our agreement was that the loser would wear boxers with hearts on them and prove that he was wearing them. Course you could take a picture for proof but that just might 'accidentally' fall into the hands of a certain blonde tech, we all know."

"But Prentiss . . . "

"She's sleeping. She'll have absolutely no idea what is going on."

"Fine," Reid muttered taking a step back into the small bathroom.

Morgan squeezed into the tiny space with him. There wasn't much room, but given the circumstances was the only way for any privacy on the jet. Unbuckling his belt, Reid undid the button and zipper of his pants. He intended only to lower the pants enough to reveal the white boxers with red hearts on them, but just then the jet hit turbulence. The quick dip to the right, made both agents lose their balance. The next thing both of them knew, they were on the floor, Reid, whose pants had slipped down to around his knees, on top of Morgan.

As the two agents tried to untangle themselves they heard a shout from outside the door.

"Is everything okay?" Prentiss asked.

Morgan and Reid looked at each other not sure what to say or who should answer. Concerned about not getting an answer, Prentiss tried the door. As it hadn't been locked when the two stepped into the bathroom, it opened easily.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Emily managed to get out, as she took in the sight that greeted her. Without saying anything else, she took some steps backwards, letting the bathroom door shut again.

Prentiss was seated in the area she had been napping in before, when Morgan and Reid found their way back to the main cabin.

"That wasn't what you thought it was," Reid said to Prentiss as he walked past her, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't even want to think about what I just saw," Prentiss replied.

Not another word passed between the three agents during the rest of the trip home.

_**February 14**__**th**__**, BAU . . .**_

"And Reid was wearing boxers with hearts on them?" JJ asked, before popping a heart-shaped Sweet Tart, provided courtesy of Garcia, into her mouth. She was in the tech's office with Garcia and Prentiss

"Yes! I couldn't believe it. I think it was more of a shock than the position I found the two of them in."

"Boxers with hearts, huh?" another familiar voice said. The three women looked toward the door to see Agent Rossi coming into the office. "Reid?"

"Yeah," Prentiss said hesitantly. Her thoughts about this whole situation were getting creepier by the minute.

"Well, I guess he lost that bet," Rossi said, before he focused his attention on Garcia. He handed a piece of paper to her. "When you get a chance, I need you to see what you can find out about these two people."

"You got it, sir," Garcia replied as she took the paper from him. "I'll get right on it," she said turning to her computer screens.

"I appreciate it. I'll be in my office," he told her.

"Guess that's our cue to be going and get to our own work," Prentiss said, with a glance at JJ.

"You just want to go daydream about Reid in those boxers," JJ said with a grin.

Prentiss snorted. "Not hardly. I can think of plenty of other guys I'd rather see in boxers with hearts on them."

"Please don't elaborate," Rossi said, as he preceded the two women out of the technical analyst's office, leaving a laughing Garcia behind them.

As they approached the bullpen, they saw Reid approach his desk, where a vase of about six sterling roses was sitting. Reaching the desk they saw him look at the card. It wasn't long before he tossed the card on the desk, picked up the vase, and before they knew it was dumping the sterling roses and water over Morgan's head. Reid placed the now empty vase on Morgan's desk and stalked away.

"I wonder what that was about," Prentiss said out loud.

Rossi was already heading down to the bullpen. Walking to Reid's desk he picked up the card. With a wry smile, Rossi read the card out loud. "Cute boxers. Happy Valentine's Day. Prentiss." Rossi turned to look at his wet teammate. "Guess he didn't appreciate the roses?"

"Did I miss something?"

The four agents looked in the direction of the confused voice, to see their Unit Chief standing at the railing, with a perplexed look on his face.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Rossi told him. He tossed the card back down on Reid's desk, as he left the three younger agents and headed for his own office.

"You deserved that," JJ told Morgan.

"I'm with JJ," Prentiss said, clearly not at all amused. "However," she began as she started collecting roses from the where they had fallen, "seeing as I supposedly bought these, and the recipient doesn't want them, I think they'll look lovely in my apartment." She plucked the last rose from Morgan's lap and added it to the vase with the other five.

"What, no guy to give you roses this Valentine's Day, Prentiss?" Morgan asked, still able to smile despite being wet.

"Who needs the hassle of a date when they have co-workers to give them flowers?" Prentiss said as she picked up the vase and turning to go put more water in the vase. "What about you Morgan?" she called back over her shoulder. "Have any more bathroom rendezvous planned?"

Unable to think of a remark, Morgan let Prentiss have the last word.


End file.
